leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V8.4
| Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 8.4 | Poprzedni = V8.3 | Następny = V8.5 }} __TOC__ , , i parę innych, drobnych zmian. Teraz zapoznajcie się z opisem patcha, żebyście byli przygotowani do wskoczenia prosto na Summoner's Rift, gdy zmiany wejdą do gry! Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia!|Mattias "Gentleman Gustaf" Lehman, Paul "Aether" Perscheid (bywaj, Luqizilla)}} Aktualizacja patcha 22.02.2018 — poprawki *Wyluzuj, koleś: Rengar nie będzie już w kółko wypowiadał linii dialogowej, kiedy zbierze maksymalną liczbę ładunków Zaciekłości. *Partactwo: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego wzmocniony atak z Rengara kończył się fiaskiem, jeśli wzmocnienie wygasło w trakcie animacji ataku. *Sok z Gumijagód: Rengar nie dostaje już z runy . Patch w skrócie center|500px Przedmioty z mocą umiejętności ). Po nim kupujecie najlepsze przedmioty do zadawania obrażeń ( i ). Chcemy dać magom więcej opcji, więc tworzymy nowe przedmioty, a stare aktualizujemy, by zapewnić bardziej wyjątkowe i spójne opcje oraz pozwolić magom na dostosowywanie swoich ekwipunków w zależności od sytuacji w grze, wrogich bohaterów i stylu gry.}} *Łączny koszt: 900 szt. złota ⇒ 1100 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Przyspieszenie: 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *Przepis: + + 1100 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 915 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 3300 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Prędkość ruchu: +10% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Mana: 500 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Przyspieszenie: 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *Przepis: + + 850 szt. złota ⇒ + + 850 szt. złota *Mana: 400 pkt. ⇒ 500 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zdrowie: Nie daje już 300 pkt. zdrowia *'USUNIĘTO' - Wieczność: 15% obrażeń otrzymanych od bohaterów zmienia się w manę. 20% zużytej many zmienia się w zdrowie, do maksymalnej liczby 15 pkt. zdrowia na zaklęcie (umiejętności włączane leczą do 15 pkt. zdrowia na sekundę). *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Przyspieszenie: Ten przedmiot zyskuje dodatkowe 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Mniej mroźny: Mroźny Pocisk od teraz zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia tylko pierwszą trafioną jednostkę (oddzielnie dla każdego pocisku). *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Dłuższa zima: Spowolnienie Mroźnego Pocisku stopniowo zanika przez 0,5 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Prosty i wąski: Stożek Mroźnego Pocisku został zwężony o 10 stopni. Zasięg stożka Mroźnego Pocisku zwiększony o 200 jedn. *Stopień spowolnienia Mroźnego Pocisku: 65% ⇒ 40% *Prędkość Mroźnego Pocisku: 2000 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. *Przepis: + + 1100 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 915 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3100 szt. złota ⇒ 3200 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Mana: 250 pkt. ⇒ 650 pkt. (Doładowanie Many wciąż zapewnia maksymalnie 750 pkt. dodatkowej many) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Przyspieszenie: 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *To samo: Zmiany Kostura Archanioła dotyczą również Uścisku Serafina. *'USUNIĘTO' - : Nie daje już Oczu Bólu: +15 pkt. stałego przebicia odporności na magię *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Obłęd: Zadawanie obrażeń bohaterom zwiększa twoje obrażenia o 2% na sekundę, dopóki jesteś w walce (do maks. 10%) *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - : Udręka: 2% aktualnego zdrowia celu co sekundę ⇒ 1% maksymalnego zdrowia celu co sekundę *Moc umiejętności: 25 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - : Nie daje już Oczu Bólu: +15 pkt. stałego przebicia odporności na magię *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Obłęd: Zadawanie obrażeń bohaterom zwiększa twoje obrażenia o 2% na sekundę, dopóki jesteś w walce (do maks. 10%) *Przepis: + + + 665 szt. złota ⇒ + + 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2900 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Mana: Nie daje już 400 pkt. many. *'USUNIĘTO' - Unikalne skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie zapewnia już 20% unikalnego skrócenia czasu odnowienia *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Śmiertelny Dotyk: +15 pkt. stałego przebicia odporności na magię *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Przeklęty Cios: Magiczne obrażenia zadawane bohaterom nakładają na nich na 3 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - : Magiczne obrażenia zadawane bohaterom, którzy mają mniej niż 35% zdrowia, nie nakładają już na nich Głębokich Ran na 8 sekund — ten efekt zastąpiono opisanym wyżej Przeklętym Ciosem. *'USUNIĘTO' - : Udziały w zabójstwach wrogich bohaterów nie przywracają już 20% twojej maksymalnej many. NOWOŚĆ: .}} *Przepis: + + 665 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1500 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 25 pkt. *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. * : Śmiertelny Dotyk: +15 pkt. stałego przebicia odporności na magię NOWOŚĆ: *Przepis: + + 700 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. *Prędkość ruchu: 10% * : Zaklęcia rzucane przez pobliskich sojuszników i wrogów ładują Zaklinacza Zaklęć do pewnego limitu (maks. 100) * : Zyskujesz maksymalnie 30% stopniowo zanikającej prędkości ruchu i 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności na 4 sek., zależnie od liczby zużytych ładunków (60 sek. odnowienia). NOWOŚĆ?: *Przepis: + + 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. *Prędkość ruchu: 7% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% * : Widmowa Pogoń: Przyzywa 2 Upiorne Duchy, które gonią pobliskich wrogich bohaterów. Jeśli Duchy dotrą do celu, ujawnią go i Nawiedzą. Nawiedzeni wrogowie zostają spowolnieni o 40% na maks. 5 sek. w zależności od tego, jak daleko zawędrowały duchy. (90 sek. odnowienia). ---- * **Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. * **Łączny koszt: 3800 szt. złota ⇒ 3600 szt. złota **Przepis: + + + 1265 szt. złota ⇒ + + 1100 szt. złota **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - : Zwiększa moc umiejętności o 35% ⇒ Zwiększa moc umiejętności o 40% * **Moc umiejętności: 75 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. i ) przechodzi przez fazę gry w alei bez większej potrzeby interakcji ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Obniżamy utrzymywanie many i zdrowia tych bohaterów oraz ich umiejętność do przetrwania w górnej alei z bezpiecznej odległości. Dajemy też trochę miłości bohaterom, którzy zwykle dobrze sobie z nimi radzą, więc wybieranie ich będzie wiązało się z jeszcze większym ryzykiem. Zmieniamy również , no i nie zapomnijcie odwiedzić sekcji poświęconej dżungli, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o zmianie , które wpłyną na górną aleję.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. ⇒ 7/6,5/6/5,5/5 sek. **Skalowanie: 140% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 140/145/150/155/160% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Okaleczający Cios czasami nie zadawał obrażeń niektórym jednostkom (np. ) * **Przebicie pancerza: 5/10/15/20/25% przebicia pancerza ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30% przebicia pancerza , jak i dały Gangplankowi potężne sposoby na utrzymywanie się przy życiu, które pozwalają mu wziąć fazę gry w alei siłą i osiągnąć późną fazę gry bez większych kłopotów.}} * **Koszt: 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 60/55/50/45/40 pkt. many * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Beczkowizja: Beczki nie ujawniają już innych jednostek. **Czas trwania: 60 sek. ⇒ 25 sek. * **Zwrot czasu odnowienia: 45/50/55/60% (zależnie od poziomu ) ⇒ 40% na wszystkich poziomach * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/60/100/140/180 pkt. ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 13/12/11/10/9 sek. ⇒ 17/15/13/11/9 sek. **Obrażenia: 10/12/14/16/18% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 12/13/14/15/16% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Czas działania tarczy: 2,5 sek. ⇒ 3,5 sek. **Czas trwania Kruchości: 6 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. **Skalowanie obrażeń: 30% dodatkowego pancerza + 30% dodatkowej odporności na magię ⇒ 40% dodatkowego pancerza + 40% dodatkowej odporności na magię **'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia fali uderzeniowej: Ornn nie zadaje już dodatkowo 50/90/130/170/210 pkt. obrażeń (+30% dodatkowego pancerza) (+30% dodatkowej odporności na magię), kiedy zderzy się z terenem. **Ogólne obrażenia: 80/140/200/260/320 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. **Ogólne skalowanie obrażeń: 60% dodatkowego pancerza + 60% dodatkowej odporności na magię ⇒ 40% dodatkowego pancerza + 40% dodatkowej odporności na magię * **Obrażenia: 10-180 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20-180 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 55/75/95/115/135 pkt. ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. (podwajane przy trafieniu wrogiem w teren) * **Obrażenia: 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. ⇒ 65/100/135/170/205 pkt. **Wzmocnione obrażenia: 95/140/185/230/275 pkt. ⇒ 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. * **Prosto przez kontratak: Naprawiono błąd, w którym wzmocnienie Kontrataku działało dopiero po maks. 0,25 sek. *Spowolnienie (z dystansu): 30% ⇒ 20% Bohaterowie * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 40/55/70/85/100 pkt. ⇒ 55/70/87/100/115 pkt. **Wzmocnione obrażenia: 70/90/110/130/150 pkt. ⇒ 95/115/135/155/175 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 12/11,5/11/10,5/10 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko potworom: 50% ⇒ 100% **'USUNIĘTO' - Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko stworom: Mroczny Wicher nie zadaje już dodatkowych obrażeń stworom. * **Czas odnowienia: 150/140/130 sek. ⇒ 140/110/80 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 550 jedn. ⇒ 525 jedn. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 71 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,644 jedn. ⇒ 0,694 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,5% ⇒ 3,5% * **'USUNIĘTO' - Znacznik duszy: Kalista nie zyskuje już dodatkowej prędkości ataku, kiedy jest w pobliżu swego Przysiężonego. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Znacznik duszy: Kalista zyskuje 5/10/15/20/25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, kiedy jest w pobliżu swego Przysiężonego. * **Zwrot many: 30 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. * **Obrażenia od maksymalnego zdrowia: 3/3,5/4/4,5/5% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 3/3,75/4,5/5,25/6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu stała się dla niego bardziej rozsądnym zakupem.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 68 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 1,5 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,625 jedn. ⇒ 0,666 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 3,5% ⇒ 3% * **'USUNIĘTO' - Stałe obrażenia od ataku: 1/3/7/13/20 pkt. **Procentowa premia do obrażeń od ataku: 1/3/7/13/20% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1/4/9/16/25% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **'NOWOŚĆ' - Mapa z drzewami: Kiedy Rengar zyska już ładunki Kościanego Naszyjnika ze wszystkich trzech wrogich bohaterów na Twisted Treeline, od teraz będzie mógł ponownie zabić dwóch z nich, żeby otrzymać czwarty i piąty ładunek. (Ale nie może dostać szóstego!). **Odległość Rengara od celu po skoku: 100 jedn. ⇒ 50 jedn. **Szybkość skoku: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 1450 jedn. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Miau: Rengar wypowiada linię dialogową, kiedy dostanie ładunek Kościanego Naszyjnika lub wygeneruje Zaciekłość. *'AKTUALIZACJA:' (Jest to mniej więcej powrót do starego Q Rengara. Q teraz resetuje atak i zwiększa prędkość ataku na dwa kolejne ataki.) **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/50/80/110/140 pkt. **Skalowanie: 1,1 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Dodatkowe prędkość ataku: 40% **Wzmocnione obrażenia podstawowe: 30-240 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Skalowanie: 1,3 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Prędkość ataku: 50-101% (na poziomach 1-18) * **Czas odnowienia: 20/18/16/14/12 sek. ⇒ 16/14,5/13/11,5/10 sek. * **Zasięg wizji wrogów: 2000/3000/4000 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. **Zasięg wizji Rengara: 2000/3000/4000 jedn. ⇒ 2500/3000/3500 jedn. **Prędkość ruchu: 40% ⇒ 40/50/60% **'USUNIĘTO' - Krytkot: Kiedy Rengar wyskakuje z superumiejętności, jego skok już nie kończy się automatycznym trafieniem krytycznym. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Niespodziewane pazury: Kiedy Rengar wyskakuje z superumiejętności, zadaje teraz 30% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku jako dodatkowe obrażenia i osłabia pancerz celu o 12/18/24 pkt. na 4 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Stado na odwrót: Wróg, który jest najbliżej Rengara, powiadamia wszystkich sojuszników w zasięgu 1200 jedn. o jego obecności. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zrobię rekonesans: Wrogowie ujawnieni przez Zew Łowów pozostają ujawnieni przez cały czas trwania zaklęcia. . Z powodu wzmocnienia Do Ataku (opis zmian poniżej), Półsmok musi stracić trochę podstawowej mocy.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,4 pkt. ⇒ 2,8 pkt. * **Podstawowe obrażenia drugiego uderzenia: 40/55/70/85/100% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 20/35/50/65/80% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Koszt: 90/100/110/120/130 pkt. many ⇒ 70/85/100/115/130 pkt. many * **Podstawowe leczenie za każdy cel co sekundę: 15/30/45 pkt. ⇒ 20/35/50 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zadośćuczynienie: Czas odnowienia i Skrawki Duszy są teraz w całości zwracane, jeżeli Swain zginie podczas przygotowywania Demonicznego Wzejścia. **Naprawiony błąd: teraz poprawnie skraca czas odnowienia Demonicznego Wzejścia. **Ilość zdrowia potrzebna do ponownego użycia: 150/300/450 pkt. ⇒ 125/300/450 pkt. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Celuj naprzód: Obszar działania przy wysokich prędkościach ruchu zaczyna się trochę bardziej w stronę, w którą porusza się Swain. *Podstawowe statystyki **Pancerz: 32 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. **Odporność na magię: 32,1 pkt. ⇒ 39 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 100/85/70 sek. ⇒ 120/110/100 sek. , choć ta runa nie jest najczęstszym wyborem graczy, którzy nim grają. Z powodu wzmocnienia Do Ataku (opis zmian poniżej), najbrudniejszy szczur w League of Legends musi stracić trochę podstawowej mocy.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. ⇒ 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. **Obrażenia dodatkowe za każdy ładunek: 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. (+0,25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (bez zmian) * **Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu: 15% ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25% **Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu przy poruszaniu się w stronę bohaterów: 30/35/40/45/50% ⇒ 30/37,5/45/52,5/60% **'NOWOŚĆ' - Mistrz driftu: Kiedy Volibear zmieni kierunek (z „w stronę bohaterów” na jakikolwiek inny kierunek), jego dodatkowa prędkość ruchu zanika teraz stopniowo w ciągu 1 sek. zamiast zniknąć od razu. Innymi słowy, robienie uników i manewrów nie spowolni was już tak bardzo. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Głodny miś: Czas odnowienia Szału jest skracany o połowę, jeśli umiejętność zostanie użyta na stworze (lub potworze tak, jak wcześniej). * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Ryk: Odrzuca wrogów trochę do tyłu. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Packa na muchy: Wrogowie, którzy są w powietrzu lub w trakcie doskoku (zanim Ryk zostanie rzucony) otrzymują dodatkowo 40/60/80/100/120 (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych. **Naprawiony błąd - Straszny miś: Przyzwany będzie teraz poprawnie przerażony. . Z powodu wzmocnienia Do Ataku (opis zmian poniżej), ten ulubiony przez wszystkich Seneszal musi stracić trochę podstawowej mocy. Bierzemy pod lupę również dziwne rzeczy związane z E — Zuchwałą Szarżą rzucaną z bliska i sprawiamy, że W — Z Wiatru Grom będzie płynniejszy.}} * **Obrażenia umiejętności biernej: 20/40/60/80% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 15/25/35/45% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Podstawowy czas rzucenia: 0,6 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. **Realistyczna włócznia: Pchnięcie włócznią teraz zaczyna się z pozycji Xin Zhao, kiedy skończy rzucać zaklęcie. * **Króliczy skok: Doskoki na krótki dystans teraz poprawnie przemieszcza Xin Zhao w stronę celu. , i inne). Z tego powodu gracze Zeda nie czują się najlepiej, próbując zrobić jakąś zagrywkę, bo wiedzą, że jeśli im się nie powiedzie, to pozostaną bez kluczowej umiejętności na długi czas.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sek. ⇒ 120/90/60 sek. na Senności teraz zapobiegnie uśpieniu.|Kurczę, długa ta lista zmian. Jeśli nie chce wam się tego czytać, to po prostu osłabiamy najbardziej frustrujące elementy Zoe. Po pierwsze: Zoe czyści fale stworów wystarczająco dobrze, by często przepychać swoją aleję i udawać się na wypad, a jeśli wrogi środkowy spróbuje za nią podążyć, po prostu nęka go wysokimi obrażeniami. Sprawiamy, że czyszczenie fal będzie jedną z najbardziej wyraźnych słabości Zoe, co znaczy, że będzie miała mniej okazji do wykorzystywania swoich mocnych stron przeciwko bohaterom. Poza tym Zoe usypia zbyt wiele celów, szczególnie w walkach drużynowych, w których prawie pewne jest, że czas odnowienia jej E zostanie skrócony. Zabranie jej możliwości skracania czasu odnowienia Bańki i danie przeciwnikom lepszych sposobów na usunięcie uśpienia powinno przyczynić się do tego, że mechanika ta będzie łatwiejsza do uniknięcia, a ogólne obrażenia Zoe będą niższe. No i na koniec... Q — Gwiezdna Piłeczka. Trafienie uśpieniem, a potem Q z dalekiego zasięgu jest firmową kombinacją Zoe (i jej najlepszym źródłem obrażeń), ale nawet nieuśpione cele tracą większość swojego zdrowia po jednym trafieniu Q, kiedy Zoe ma już kilka przedmiotów. Przesuwamy nieco obrażeń do Więcej Iskierek!, a resztę trochę obniżamy, czego wynikiem są o 20% mniejsze obrażenia zadawane głównemu celowi przez większość gry. To sporo osłabień i choć granie przeciwko Zoe jest frustrujące, to jej współczynnik wygranych gier jest niepokojący. Wzmacniamy jej podstawowe zdrowie i skalowanie umiejętności biernej, aby wciąż była mocna, ale nie na tyle, by zabijała was samym tylko Q, co czasami jej się zdarzało. Nie jest to sprawiedliwa wymiana: spodziewamy się, że Zoe w patchu 8.4 będzie raczej słaba. Jednakże wolimy zaadresować jak najwięcej frustrujących elementów za jednym razem i zająć się jej mocą później, niż pozwolić całemu procesowi dalej się przeciągać.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 526 pkt. ⇒ 560 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 58 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 12/15/18/22/26/31/37/43/49/56/64/73/82/91/101/112/123/135 pkt. ⇒ 12/15/20/25/30/35/48/53/67/73/79/86/93/100/109/117/126/135 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,325 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 45/75/105/135/165 pkt. ⇒ 45/60/75/90/105 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,40 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,20 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'NOWOŚĆ' - Gwiezdna Piłeczka a nie Gwiezdne Piłeczki: Gwiezdna Piłeczka nie nakłada już obrażeń od wrogom poza pierwszym trafionym przeciwnikiem. * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Zasygnalizuj, zanim zmienisz aleję: Stwory nie mogą już upuścić . **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 10/25/40/55/70% ⇒ 30/40/50/60/70% **Skalowanie: 0,40 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,60 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'USUNIĘTO' - Mniej zaraźliwe ziewanie: Czas odnowienia Sennej Bańki Kłopotów nie jest już skracany o 10/15/20/25/30%, jeśli wrogi bohater zaśnie. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Syntetyczna adrenalina: Usunięcie Senności chroni teraz cel przed zaśnięciem. Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane stworom *'USUNIĘTO' - To boli: Podstawowe ataki nie zadają już 5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń stworom. Przedmioty Przedmioty powiązane ze *Prędkość ruchu: 0 jedn. ⇒ 5 jedn. *Prędkość ruchu: 0 jedn. ⇒ 10 jedn. *Prędkość ruchu: 0 jedn. ⇒ 10 jedn. Przedmioty powiązane z *Zdrowie: 75 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Zdrowie: 175 pkt. ⇒ 125 pkt. *Koszt skompletowania: 650 szt. złota ⇒ 550 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1900 szt. złota ⇒ 1800 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 350 pkt. USUNIĘTO: *Koszt w złocie: 2500 szt. ⇒ 2400 szt. *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 40 pkt. ⇒ 42 pkt. *Odporność na magię wykradana z każdym atakiem: 5 pkt. ⇒ 6 pkt. *Maksymalna wartość wykradanej odporności na magię: 30 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Akcja z daleka: Bohaterowie walczący z dystansu wykradają połowę odporności na magię, ale do tego samego limitu (30 pkt.) Runy Precyzja *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podział: Wybranie ścieżki Precyzji razem z Czarnoksięstwem lub Dominacją daje teraz trochę statystyk ze ścieżki głównej i trochę z drugorzędnej. *Precyzja-Dominacja: 18% prędkości ataku ⇒ 9% prędkości ataku, 9 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 5 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *Dominacja-Precyzja: 18 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 10,8 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 9% prędkości ataku, 9 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 5 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *Precyzja-Czarnoksięstwo: 18% prędkości ataku ⇒ 9% prędkości ataku, 10 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *Czarnoksięstwo-Precyzja: 20 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 12 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 9% prędkości ataku, 10 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku Runa kluczowa * **Obrażenia: 30-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 40-180 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Zwiększenie obrażeń: 12% ⇒ 4-12%, zależnie od poziomu bohatera Determinacja Siła *'USUNIĘTO:' **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO:' Porządek: Niezachwiany został przeniesiony do rzędu Żywotności. *'NOWOŚĆ:' **Zbyt wytrzymały: Po otrzymaniu obrażeń od wrogiego bohatera jego trzy kolejne zaklęcia lub ataki przeciwko tobie zadadzą o 20-50 pkt. obrażeń mniej (na poziomach 1-18). **Czas działania: 5 sek. **Czas odnowienia: 45 sek. * : Bez zmian. * : Bez zmian. Odporność W tym rzędzie na razie będą 4 runy. * : Bez zmian. * : Bez zmian. * : Bez zmian. *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Drugi Oddech został przeniesiony tutaj z rzędu Żywotności. Żywotność * : Bez zmian. * : Bez zmian. *'NOWOŚĆ' - **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Porządki: Niezachwiany został przeniesiony tutaj z rzędu Siły. *'USUNIĘTO:' **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Porządek: Drugi Oddech został przeniesiony do rzędu Odporności. Inspiracja Urządzenia * **Nakręcanie: Uruchamianie przemienia się w Stoper po 6 minutach ⇒ 10 minutach Ponad *'USUNIĘTO:' *'NOWOŚĆ:' **Pragnienie: Twoje mikstury, eliksiry i ciastka trwają o 20% dłużej. **Pragnienie mocy: Kiedy jesteś pod wpływem mikstur, eliksirów lub ciastek, zyskujesz zwiększoną o 5% prędkość ruchu. Dżungla *Czas pierwszego pojawienia się: Pomiędzy 125 a 140 sek. ⇒ Pomiędzy 300 a 330 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Daleki zasięg: Pradawne Skalniaki nie otrzymują już zmniejszonych obrażeń od ataków z dystansu. Dodatkowe statystyki *Wstępne statystyki: 25 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i mocy umiejętności ⇒ 24 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i 40 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Ostateczne statystyki: 40 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i mocy umiejętności w 27 minucie i 30 sekundzie ⇒ 48 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i 80 pkt. mocy umiejętności w 40 minucie Wzmocnienia stworów *Spore wzmocnienie-naprawa: Naprawiono błąd, w którym dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku (np. 50 pkt. z Namiestnika Barona i 100 pkt. ze ) w ogóle nie wpływały na wzmocnione ataki stworów oblężniczych przeciwko budowlom. To ma dwukrotnie większe znaczenie niż wygląda, ponieważ wzmocnione stwory oblężnicze zadają podwojone obrażenia wieżom. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wytrzymałość stworów czarujących: Wzmocnione stwory czarujące otrzymują teraz o 50% obrażeń mniej od bohaterów. *Naprawiony błąd: Wzmocnienie Namiestnika Barona zmniejszające otrzymywane przez stwory obrażenia obszarowe teraz poprawnie zmniejsza obrażenia od pocisków . *Czas odrodzenia: 10 minut ⇒ 8 minut *'NOWOŚĆ' - Jeszcze starszy: Wzmocnienia Starszego Smoka, poza pierwszym, dają jeszcze potężniejsze efekty. Pierwsze wzmocnienie pozostało bez zmian — poniżej wyszczególniamy wartości dla porównania. *Czas działania wzmocnienia: Pierwsze wzmocnienie trwa 150 sek., każde następne 300 sek. *Obrażenia od spalania: 45 pkt. (+45 pkt. za każdego zabitego smoka) w ramach pierwszego wzmocnienia, 135 pkt. (+90 pkt. za każdego zabitego smoka) w ramach kolejnych wzmocnień. *Wzmocnienie żywiołów: Efektywność ładunków Smoków Żywiołów jest zwiększona o 50% w ramach pierwszego wzmocnienia, a o 100% w ramach kolejnych wzmocnień. Honor *Statystyki honoru: Teraz możecie zobaczyć specjalne statystyki dotyczące przyznanego wam niedawno honoru za każdym razem, kiedy otrzymacie nagrodę związaną z honorem, czyli fragment klucza, kulę lub kapsułę. Tablica wyników Naprawione błędy * może teraz użyć , by wydostać się z zasięgu wysysania życia . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym umiejętności nie dawały mu poprawnej ilości Furii, kiedy zaczynał walkę. * poprawnie znajduje się teraz pod filtrem zdrowia, a nie pancerza. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym mógł pozostać w , jeśli był pod wpływem . * teraz się wyłącza, kiedy skończy mu się mana. * teraz poprawnie rozprzestrzenia się na pobliskie jednostki po zabiciu jednostek, które mają jakikolwiek rodzaj życia po śmierci. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym udział w zabójstwie skracał licznik o 30 sek. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym główny pasek zasobów danego bohatera pozostawał pod jego portretem po jego pierwszej śmierci (i tylko pierwszej śmierci). *Teraz po wymianie bohaterów wybrana będzie prawidłowa skórka (ostatnia użyta). * i teraz poprawnie aktywują efekt . *Użycie podczas atakowania inhibitora już nie sprawi, że bohater zacznie się poruszać w stronę fontanny po niebieskiej stronie. * już nie będzie poruszać się w stronę fontanny po niebieskiej stronie, jeżeli wykona doskok, atakując wrogi inhibitor. * nie przenika już przez jednostki przez całą grę po użyciu . * teraz ogłusza cele dotknięte Kryształowym Jadem , jeżeli otrzymały to osłabienie pomiędzy początkiem animacji a trafieniem jego podstawowego ataku. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym nie można było użyć , jeżeli akurat używana była . * teraz poprawnie nakłada osłabienie Okaleczenia na stwory i potwory, które atakują posiadacza tego przedmiotu. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym miernik cierpliwości potworów w dżungli nie zmieniał kolorów, kiedy gracz stracił ich uwagę. *Pasek zdrowia został poprawiony, tak aby nie przysłaniał różnych animacji. *Efekty wizualne we wszystkich Barwach są teraz zawsze widoczne dla wrogów w momencie użycia. Nadchodzące skórki * * en:V8.4 Kategoria:Aktualizacje